1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to conversational systems, and more particularly to a method and system which provides personality, initiative and emotions for interacting with human users.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conversational systems exhibit a low level of initiative, typically provide no personality, and typically exhibit no emotions. These conventional systems may provide desired functionality, but lack the capability for human-like interaction. Even in the present computer oriented society of today many would-be computer users are intimidated by computer systems. Although conversational systems provide a more natural interaction with humans, human communication involves many different characteristics. For example, gestures, inflections, emotions, etc. are all employed in human communication.
Therefore, a need exists for a system and method for increasing a level of system initiative, defining and managing personality, and generating emotions for a computer system. A further need exists for a system which customizes and/or adapts initiative, emotions and personality responsive to human interactions.
A method, in accordance with the present invention, which may be implemented by a program storage device readable by machine, tangibly embodying a program of instructions executable by the machine to perform steps for providing emotions for a conversational system, includes representing each of a plurality of emotions as an entity. A level of each emotion is updated responsive either user stimuli or internal stimuli or both. When a threshold level is achieved for each emotion, the user stimuli and internal stimuli are reacted to by notifying components subscribing to each emotion to take appropriate action.
In other steps, the emotions may include growing emotions and dissipating emotions. The user stimuli may include a type, a quantity and a rate of commands given to the conversational system. The internal stimuli may include an elapsed time and time between user interactions. The level of emotions may be incremented by an assignable amount based on interaction events with the user. The emotions may include happiness, frustration, loneliness and weariness. The step of generating an initiative by the conversational system in accordance with achieving a threshold level for the level of emotions may be included. The step of selecting the threshold level by the user may also be included. The level of emotions may be indicated by employing fuzzy quantifiers which provide a level of adjustment to the level of emotions based on a personality of the conversational system.